The last laugh
by Deathkillermk1
Summary: It's the story of what would happen if the worst nightmare Batman had, traveled to the new world and started to seed chaos in the new world, what will Ainz and the others do when they come into conflict with him? (And yeah i know it's technically a crossover but there won't be any other characters coming here, plus he doesn't show up as a character for crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**The last laugh**

**This is my first fanfic, i hope that everyone enjoys this and of course i don't own overlord or any DC character that shows up in this fanfic.**

* * *

A bad Day

Earth-0,Gotham:

The streets are filled with chaos, fire, and people killing one another, and in the highest tower of Gotham it's Batman holding another man a crazy batman( i'll b e calling the batman who laughs as TBWL so i don't have to write the whole thing), TBWL looks at Batman with a smile on his face.

"_YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO DO IT?_" TBWL asked.

"NO!, i won't kill you!" Batman said.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH….. YOU TRULY HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING DURING OUR LITTLE SHOW, BREAK OFF YOUR CHAINS, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT THERE'S ONLY ONE TRUE RULE TO FOLLOW:" BATMAN ALWAYS WINS" HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHPfff_" TBWL said but got cut off by a punch by Batman and continued saying:

"_THIS GAME WILL NEVER END!, THE ONLY WAY TO GET RID OF ME IS TO KILL ME OR TO SEND BACK TO MY DARK LITTLE CORNER OF A UNIVERSE, BUT IN DOING SO THE OTHER ONES WILL COME TO SAY HELLO HHEHHEHEHE_" TBWL says but gets hit again by Batman and then Batman says:

"I won't become you, you're just a bad dream, no more no less" and activating something on his belt keeps saying " and yeah i won't kill you, and I can't send you home, BUT! i will make sure you can't finish Babados's Plan" he then continues to punch TBWL and then says " That's why i'll send you to the deepest part of the multiverse so…(his voice starts to change)_ you won't keep making BAD JOKES_" he then stumbles back holding something back and BTWL starts laughing:

" _HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU'VE SMELLED THE JOKERS OLD HEART FART HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, COME ON GIVE IN! DO IT!_" and from behind him a device created by Batman comes to the roof and activates, Batman immediately pushes TBWL to the machine and then disappears, Batman drops to the ground resting for a second and gets back up to deal with what's going on in Gotham.

Earth-?, Grasslands:

He fell on the ground, with an ear to ear smile on his face, he knew what would happen back in the bats cave, he no longer needs to go back, checking his equipment he hears birds, insects and feels the grass beneath him, for a moment his smile disappears and turns into calm expression, taking in the sounds and feelings of his environments and stands up looking around hearing the sounds of people, he keeps walking through the forest and sees a small village with what seems to be some kind of celebration, as he sees this his smile comes back and says "_This, is going to be FUN!_".

A week pases…

Inside a moving carriage a young man is sleeping surrounded by boxes and many items and food with another person watching him while checking his equipment and then heads to the front and says:

"Hey Alari how much until we get to the village" and then a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and what seems like recon armor and a bow says:

"A few minutes until we arrive Boss, by the way Birger says that you should stop sitting your ass inside the carriage and come out, i can keep an eye on the kid for a while"He then laughs and the girls laughs a bit too and he then starts to leave the carriage and then sees a man with armor and a double sided axe walking on the side of the carriage talking to another man but in robes and a staff:

"Birger, i've told you to stop talking carelessly, we can be attacked by goblins and you will still be talking about you and your food recipes!" said the Boss.

"Sorry Boss, but i had to ask do you hear that?" they then stopped talking and heard…. nothing, "What are talking about?, i can't hear anything" said the boss, "Exactly, there's usually some noise coming from the village but i can't hear anything now" as Birger stopped talking the Boss got nervous, he knew that wasn't a good sign " Alari, Stop here, i'll wake up the kid you go around the village and check if there's people but if something seems odd come back immediately" said the boss.

"Understood" said Alari.

She then stopped the carriage and instantly starts moving towards the village stealthily and the Boss wakes up the kid.

"Hey kid, kid, SAM!" the kid wakes up in a rush scared and relaxes seeing the Boss and then says:

"S-s-sorry for falling asleep", "Don't mention it kid but something isn't right around here, so get ready to run if necessary and we will protect you if things get really bad" said the Boss.

"B-but what happened?" said Sam.

"The town is awfully quiet we're just waiting for Alari to come back with the state of the village" said the Boss.

"That is quite weird for them to not do that much noise but there are sometimes they don't make that much noise because something important is happening" said Sam.

Then Alari showed up out of nowhere and scared Sam and then turned to the Boss and said "I couldn't see anyone outside the town, no visible signs of hostility in the village and no signs of any demihumans around the village"

"Hmm… what do you say kid?" said the boss.

"Well.. i would say we should go in since you said that there weren't any signs danger" said Sam.

"Ok, tell Birger to get ready in case something bad happens and tell Erlen to use spells to if need be" said the boss.

As they began to enter the town they noticed that no one was around or that no one wanted to go outside and as Sam and the Boss got off the Carriage Birger said "No one is here, the houses are all empty and no signs of fights inside or anything at all, it's almost as if they all left and leave everything they had behind".

"Maybe they are at the village Heads home, he usually has room so he can meet with people to take ideas" said Sam.

"Look there's someone inside the Village Heads home!" they all turn to it and see a silhouette of person inside the home.

"Hey mister! come out already! we mean you no harm!" said Alari.

In response they heard a voice that was very elegant and serious that seemed to calm the heart.

"Sorry i can't, the village's head is having an important talk with everyone else" said the man's voice."Come on in here the Village's head wants to talk with you"

"Okay!" said Sam quickly going in but gets grabbed by the arm by the boss, they exchange looks and Sam gets what he means and goes to the back of the group and then they go into the house.

As they go in the door behind them gets shut immediately and then they hear the same voice of the man but now it's voice sends chills down everyone's spines "_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! it seems that we got a new group of players in our new game of musical faces!_" as he says this they see the corpses of the villagers but with smiling flesh masks as he keeps saying "_As you can all see we have been playing for a while now and we have ran out of players, so we are all grateful for your participation!_"

"YOU SICK FUCK!" screamed Alari looking around for the man, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU FUCKER!" she screamed again.

"_HEHEHEHEHEHE, don't worry little girl i'm right hereeeeee!_" as he reveals himself they see a man in dark robes clouding his eyes and a wide smile on his face surrounded by people with smiles carved in their faces, but their mouths being covered by pieces of cloth preventing them from screaming but it couldn't hide their tears and frightful expressions.

As he shows up the boss immediately rushes towards him sword in hand and slashed at the man killing him instantly dropping him to the ground.

"Got that son of a bitch" said the boss."Let's help these people" said Alari going near the people who were tied up near the corpse of the crazy man but even after the man died they were still scared, she thought "maybe they're still scared of what he did to them and the other villagers" as she starts to undo the cloth in their mouth they scream and panic trying to tell them something, she tells them "don't worry we'll free you from this hell, Erlen! can you use healing magic on them?", "Yeah i can use it on a few on them but i'll leave me very tired and i won't be able to cast more magic" said Erlen while checking around for other people who might had survived this inhuman torture and starts healing them.

Alari finally manages to take off the cloth on the mouth of one of the victims but struggles a bit almost as if it were tied to their tongue, and the moment she finally rips it out she realizes what the crazy man had done, he had put a small makeshift bomb in their mouths and tied up with the cloth.

It immediately exploded and stunned everyone in the building and caused the others bombs to explode and damaged the building even more and caused it to be very fragile and crumble, Sam being at the back of everything didn't get hurt by the bombs but he did get temporally confused by it, the boss and the others got heavily injured by the bombs and can barely move.

Sam goes up to Birger who was the closest to him and tries to pull him out of the ruble but got stopped by a pale hand on his shoulder and then a dog collar is suddenly put on his neck and gets pulled back from Birger and looks over to see… a man, no...a demon, no man could create this much suffering and enjoy it like this monster did and laugh at that sight, he wore dark leather and a spiked helmet that hid his eyes, the man gets close to Sam and whispers to his ears "_Let's go out for a walk shall we_" and starts to drag him outside"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Sam screams at the top of his lungs, the monster turns to him laughing "_HAHAHAHAHA you truly thought that was ME!, he was nothing more than a knock off store substitute that was only good for dying_"he then stops after exiting the building and turns to Sam and says "_OH! I forgot to tell you, we are staying here tonight and we'll need a campfire, so let's start a fire shall we?_" grabbing a nearby piece of wood and a tool from his person he uses it to start burning the piece of wood, he then gets near the collapsed building, Sam grabbing his chain trying to pull him away from the building screaming "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" and then his hopes start to rise as Alari starts get out of the rubble but they start to crash down as the monster gets close to her and says "_OH look at what we have here, a very pretty girl"_.

"f-fuc-ck y-y-y-ou" says Alari.

"_Oh come on you don't have to be so sad, here catch_" he throws her the burning piece of wood and starts to burn her hair, as she screams in agony he turns to Sam and sees his traumatized face and asks "_Is this not enough?_" he then grabs another of his tools and starts burning the rest of her body with the house while laughing at the screams of those who were still alive, Sam is covering his ears desperately trying not to hear the screams of his friends, the monster then turns to him and says "_Is that good enough?_", Sam yelled at him "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? ARE A DEMON?".

The monster gets close to him almost like an owner would to his dog, and grabs his cheeks and pulls and says laughing" _No, no, no you're getting everything wrong, i'm just doing this because it was FUN!"_.

How was that possible was what Sam thought, demons, undead, demihumans and even crazy people would do this kind of inhumane acts for a goal, like killing to summon demons, undead, or just as food to torture those staring at it, or terrorism but... for FUN?

The monsters continues talking to him" _You can call me"the man who laughs" and i've got for you a one time offer, come with and be my partner in crime, be my robin and we can go around seeding chaos and showing everyone that we are the sane ones"._

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON!, I WILL NEVER JOIN A MONSTER LIKE YOU!

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you're truly special aren't you" he then knocks him out and starts dragging him down and says while dragging him "OHHHH trust me, you will soon understand what i mean... after all you need is ONE BAD DAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"._

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, hope you enjoy it the same way i did while writing it, reviews are always welcomed and thanks for the reading and don't worry next chapter will come out soon and maybe a longer or shorter one depending on what you guys say. Thanks for the read**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of The last laugh, hope you guys can enjoy this the same way i do while writing it so let's continue this twisted story!**

* * *

The follow up joke

A week after "a bad day":

We come back to the small village with a big building that was burned a while ago in the middle of it, and carriage pulled on the side of a big house with some of its contents outside of the house, inside of the house we see TBWL(The Batman Who Laughs) reading some books and a few other books thrown around the room with pages missing, he then finishes reading the book and turns around and starts to look around for one of the books that were in the room until he found it and puts it in another pile of books and then hears a sound coming from the back room " _crow crow crow crow!" _TBWL grabs a bag that was on the right side of the door for the backroom and then opens the door.. and we see what once was Sam now a monster liking the bones of it's dinner, with a smile and animal-like teeth and claws, looking at this TBWL says "_Tell me little Sammy what do you prefer: the pretty ladies head or her intestines_" Sam starts to make dog noises pointing at head of the girl and then TBWL says "_Now remember Sammy, you have already eaten all of your old friends flesh so you might start to eat things with more fat than usual_"Sam looks at him with a bit of a sad face but then TBWL says _"But don't worry Sammy were going places tomorrow, and i bet they have better food for you there HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

A day afterwards: Outskirts of the Re:estize capital:

There are few guards around a gate that seems to lead to the sewers of the city, two of the guards appear to have a discussion about something…

"Yeah, but i mean Blue Rose is a team of 5 and Darkness is of 2, unless they are 3 or 4 times stronger than each member they won't stand a chance" said one of the guards.

"Have you at least heard what they've done, i mean no offense and all but i have heard that they slew a group of ogres and goblins, retrieved ultra rare medicinal herbs from the great forest of Tob, took the Great Wise King Of The Forest as a pet, killed thousands of undead, killed an extremely powerful vampire single handedly and then killed a Giant Basilisk, i mean Blue Rose has done great things for the Kingdom and all but Momon seems stronger than any member of Blue Rose".

"Hey you two stop talking about your fan discussions we seem to have a wanderer around here" said one of the other guards.

Then a carriage with a robed man gets near the guards, the man gets down from the carriage in a hurry and desperately says: "PLEASE HELP ME SIR! my son he's sick, i-i don't know what happen to him... P-PLEA-S-SE!" the captain of the guard said to him "sorry sir but the entrance to the city is on the other side, if your son truly is that sick then you should go that way, or….. you can pay me here and now and i''l let you pass into the capital".

"O-okay, i'll give you the money but please at least help me with my son" said the robed man.

"Sorry that'll be extra for carrying the kid" answer the captain of the guard.

"Okay sir i'll pay but just please help my kid" said the robed man, then the captain told the other guards to help the man's son and with other stuff that he had and as they open the back of the carriage they get attacked by Sammy biting the first and slashed the throats of the other two guards, while the captain gets a knife to his neck and someone restraining him, he looks back and sees the robed man, he never saw him get behind him.

"_Ssshhhhh, don't say a word little bird, you see we are tourists and need a guide through the city and it so happens that you know more of this city than the others, plus we already know each other don't we~_" says TBWL taking of the hood of the robes showing his ear to ear smile.

"Pp-lease d-don't hurt me" said cowardly the Captain of the guards.

"_OHHH don't worry i told you i would pay you for your services so i can promise you a quick death" said TBWL almost breaking into a laugh._

"_SO tell me where can i find bedtime stories for little Sammy "_ said TBWL.

The Captain of the guards and TBWL with Sam chained like a dog go into the tunnels of the sewers after hiding the corpses in the carriage.

3 HOURS LATER:

Deep in the corners of Re:estize there could be seen a big building with what seems only a few windows, going inside of the building one could easy notice how well made was every inch of said library, filled with books of each and every category that one could think of, and from the door goes in a group 3 girls: Tia,Tina and Lakyus going into the libraries main room walking pass statues and paintings they go directly to the librarians middle office, the librarian a young woman with black hair and red eyes with what seems like casual clothes for someone of her position, she sees Blue Rose and panics"B-blue r-rose? what are they doing here in a public library, specially in this area of the capital?" she quickly adjusts her glasses and tries to hide her panic and looks at them ready for the incoming storm.

"Excuse me are you ?" asked Lakyus.

"Y-yeah i am, what can i help you with on this day ?"said Adrina barely holding her panic.

"We wanted to rent a map of the cities sewer tunnels" said Lakyus.

"M-may i ask why you look for such maps ". said Adrina.

"I'm sorry but i can't answer your question please accept my apologies" said Lakyus with a respectful bow.

"N-no it was me who should apologise i asked that foolish question even though i knew you wouldn't be able to answer it, so please you don't have to bow" she entered into panic mode but she still knew how to go back and calm herself.

"P-please wait here for a moment, i'll come back with the maps" she says while quickly leaving with the smile she uses when she is very nervous, the moment she goes into the backroom she quickly starts looking for those maps, running silently and grabbing anything that looked like a map and had the word "sewer""'

Meanwhile: in the library:

Lakyus sits down on one of the many reading tables, while Tia and Tina were just sitting around on the floor, it seemed like there wasn't anyone besides them and the librarian, usually in this kind of libraries there would be a few novice magic casters or people doing research on something, but since most of the people couldn't read or write most of the people who come to this library are those that could be considered a prodigies.

"Tina, Tia have you checked to see if there's anyone that could eavesdrop" said Lakyus.

"We have, There isn't anyone coming or around here". said Tina and Tia at the same time.

Adrina finally came back with a few maps and starts to look to find the one with the best quality and gives it to Lakyus.

"We'll return this back to you in a hour or two" said Lakyus to Adrina who nervously said "D-don't worry you can come back tomorrow if you want".

"Okay! we'll probably come back in two hours, see you later" Lakyus said and Adrina said goodbye back.

She immediately starts to calm down and sinks into one of the many seats and starts to rest for a while but as her position of the librarian she can't rest for long, she immediately gets up and walks around the library checking the books and the list of rented books to see if there was anything wrong, but as she expected there was nothing wrong, she starts go around cleaning the place for a while and quickly starts to move around and put turned in books back into their place.

As she is ordering one of the many turned in books she hears something down the hallway and thinks to herself "hmm, another client, better get this done quickly" as she moves to the center of the library she sees a kid standing in the middle of the room with a cape hiding his back, "Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

But the moment the kid turns she immediately starts to panic at the sight of the kid chowing down on an arm of someone with a smile looking directly at her, she starts to run to the backdoor but she gets blocked by the kid who outran her and blocked the back door "crow, crow, crow" was the only thing the kid says, she stumbles back trying to go to the front door but hears a voice that was scarier than anything she had ever heard in her life including the little kid.

"_Excuse me lady i wanted to rent some books for Sammy, you see he likes those bedtime stories" _said the man in weird clothes.

"_What did you say ? that she too likes bedtime stories?"_he says while holding the head of the Captain of the sewer entrance, moving its mouth almost like if it were still alive.

She panics and faints at the sight of this and falls cold on the ground, TBWL kneels near to her and Sam starts to get excited to eat her but TBWL stops him and says "_Don't worry lady i'll tell you one of the best stories i have and i'll bet you'll like it a lot, but you can't tell a bedtime story in the middle of a public library so let's go to a more comfortable place HEHEHEHEHE". _said TBWL while starting to carry her body while giving Sam the head of the guard and he enjoyingly starts to eat the head leaving pieces of the flesh and blood in the hallway.

1:30 HOURS LATER:

Lakyus and the rest of Blue Rose enter the library late at night with the maps that she rented " ! i've come back!" she says while looking around for her but she seems to not be at the library, she left the door open and that only happens when she closes the library, but then Evileye calls to the others near the hallway to the back alley, as they all get near the backdoor they see traces of blood, chewed up pieces of meat, teeth and an half eaten arm in a bookshelf, blood splattered in the wall and door but the door had smile painted on it and on the bottom of it said "_we're going to have a fun time!"_ As they see this they all get chills down their spines.

Lakyus asks "What did this?".

"I don't know but it's obviously someone wrong on the head and has a demihuman working with it" says Evileye.

"How do you know?" asks Tia.

" Look at the smile, it was drawn by finger, the lines aren't that big and most demihumans have thick fingers, so only a human could have drawn this, and it has a demihuman working for it because there is no way a human or pet could leave those bite marks" said Evileye grabbing the chewed up arm and showing everyone the bite marks to the others.

"So we got a freak and small monster running around the capital" said Gagaran in a joking manner.

Tina comes into the library after being outside checking for a trail.

"Do we have a trail?" asked Lakyus to Tina.

"No boss, but there is something outside near the door" said Tina with a gross expression on face.

"What is it?" asked Evileye curious at might had happened in the alley.

They all go out and see the corpse of the sewer guard captain with his guts on the ground chewed up, his head missing and an arm as well, but written on his armor "_Told ya_".

"What happened here?" said Lakyus grossed at the scene.

"He's one of the guards stationed at the entrance of the sewers, remember the incident i told you about earlier? He's their captain! He was missing from the massacre and wasn't found… well until now at least, and i bet that the arm belonged to him" said Evileye.

"Let's report this, we can't take care of this right now, we have to take care of the Eight Finger bases in a week, we can't waste time doing something that can make us miss our chance" said Evileye.

"O-okay, but if we do get a chance to do something about it i hope we all agree to track down this maniac" said Lakyus with a sad tone.

As they go back to the building Sam looking from afar immediately goes into the sewers moving like animal until he arrives to a section of the sewer walls, he goes and makes a hole in the wall by removing a few bricks and goes into the cave.

As he goes in he sees his "father" standing next Adrina tied up to the wall, then TBWL looks at him and asks "_So Sammy did they decide to come here and rescue their damsel in distress from the vile monster_" Sam answer in the negative and TBWL starts to laugh "_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA see what told you miss i told you they would never care for you, they only care about themselves and their little circle of people and no one else!" _he then gets near to her and she yells at him "NO! they will come for me, they will.. they will…." and starts to break into tears, TBWL goes to Sam and puts him the dog collar he was supposed to wear and says "_You finally see it don't you, they will not come for you, they never do! trust me i know about it, look i'll tell what will happen and you know i am not lying about this,_" (he gets close enough to whisper to her ear)"_they will say " we won't look for her because we lack men" but we both know that they do have enough but they just don't care for a random girl on a library that can easily be replaced by some who is better than her"_ he stands up and continues saying "_Not only that but they will also say that you were kidnapped by some shadowy organization and you'll be added to a list of people who are considered already dead" _

Adrina realizes that he wasn't lying, she knew that when someone disappears it's usually blamed on the Eight Fingers and they immediately give up looking for said person because Eight Fingers influence was everywhere in the capital, when she realizes she starts to cry even more doubting that help would ever come for her.

"_If you still trust them let's play a game, i'll go out of this place at a certain time and i'll torture you for hours when i return, IF you manage to escape or you get rescued i will never go out to hurt you…. but if they don't then you'll listen to what i have to say, so how about it?_" says TBWL in a friendly competitive voice.

She starts to think about it, if she says no he'll probably kill her, but if she says yes she will suffer but the guards or even adventurers could save her, she puts her hopes in the gods as she says "y-yes"

"_ALRIGHT!, now i just want you to know a little something, do you see Sammy over there_" says TBWL pointing at Sam.

'_It only took me a little push to make him my dog! how much do you think you can last before you too become a dog_" says TBWL grabbing her cheeks forming them into a smile, she starts to scream and panic as TBWL says "_Let's see how you last, after all i go first! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" and he starts pull something out of his pockets and puts it to her face.

A WEEK PASES:

We are in the same room as last time, nothing had changed since last week, well nothing except Adrina, she's now curled up in a corner laughing in a low voice, almost like she was waiting for someone to arrive to the room, her semi-formal casual clothes were all messy and dirty, her hair was just as big of a mess as her sanity. Someone enters the room, she immediately moves and starts look happy, she starts to fix her hair a little and waits for the person to enter.

"_Adri~, we're home!" _it was TBWL with his smile still strong and Sam on his side now wearing a handmade Robin suit.

"_Mr.B! you're back!, are we going to have fun like we do each day!?_" she says and starts to blush at the thought of what he usually did to her at this time of the day.

"_I'm sorry my dear but the game has ended and i ended up winning in the end, sooooo… are you ready to hear my offer?_" says TBWL.

"_Of course Mr.B! i will always listen to whatever you say_" says Adrina excited.

"_I have big plans for this city, i want to show the whole city just how funny their greed and little schemes are, i want you to help me in this shows main event, you'll be one of the many main characters in this play and you'll be able to meet your old friends "Blue Rose"_".

"_Will i get to play with them Mr.B!_" said Adina excited at the thought of playing with Blue Rose.

"_Ohhh you will, and you'll get to make the rules and everything, we'll rule this cities underground world and play with these "heroes" until they finally realize how useless their attempts to control their world really is! after all One bad day is bad enough but a whole bad week! it can destroy a nation! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" as TBWL laughs Adrina too starts laughing "_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_.

* * *

**Sorry guys i had to update the chapter for errors and a tecnical problem too so i had to re-uploaded but i didn't change anything mayor so it's still the same in the end, still thanks to everyone who read this, reviews are always welcomed and if you have questions leave them in your reviews and i'll do my best to answer them thanks you and next one coming out tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3rd chapter of The last Laugh, thanks to everyone who has read this story you make my day, I have taken notes on a few things that I think I did wrong writing this story and I'll find a way to fix it, I might not upload for a few days to fix them so I just wanted to tell you, thank you for your understanding and see you soon.**

* * *

The set up

In the streets of Re:Estize…

A man is running in the back alleys of Re:Estize, he looks back at every turn, and continues running, he can't stay one more day on this city, he has failed them… the eight fingers, he allowed that geezer to get away with that girl and he couldn't do anything about it!, but at the very least he has a chance to escape, to leave this hellhole and go somewhere else, where at the very least the eight fingers won't be able to find or track him down.

As he keeps running through the streets he finally finds what he was looking for… the entrance to the sewers, he heard that the guards there were murdered and were replaced by some people that worked for "Them" but word hasn't come out about his failure so he can bribe them to let him out of the city. He starts to open the entrance to the sewers and goes in, he knows the way out of this city like the back of his hand since his previous job including moving the "products" through the sewers of the city, he continues running until he feels someone near him and panics and runs faster to get out but gets hit in the face by a big piece of wood and falls to the ground.

"_Gotcha!"_ says a woman in a weird suit with a backpack to him.

"P-please don't kill me! i couldn't do anything! that geezer gave an aura of death, i-i couldn't do anything! he says.

"_HAHAHAHAHA! don't worry little meatball, we don't work for your old friends but we'll like to have a heart to heart with them, and i want to make a first good impression, so could you tell me more about your old friends?_" says a man in very weird clothes and helmet, with some kid chained like a dog near to his side.

The man is amazed at what the freak had just told him and thinks "W-what? this freak wants to mess with the eight fingers? he must really be wrong on the head to try something like that" he continues to think "Maybe i can use this guy to buy some time, they will take care of this freak and i'll be long gone after they kill him".

"O-okay I'll tell you all I know, but only if you let me off the hook" he said.

"_Alright! let's begin the game_" says the freak.

But something he didn't expect happened next, the girl grabs something from her backpack. it was a pair chains with hooks on the end.

He starts to panic but he's restrained by the crazy man and then the crazy man gets the hooks and cutting open his shirt he starts to pierce into him with them and starts to pull them causing a pain he never imagine could be possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHH! STOP! STOP! JUST STOP! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE! DON'T DO IT ANYMORE" he screamed in agony.

"_Mr.B! he's is cheating!_" said the girl.

"_Now, Now, Now, Now he's just too excited to play this game that he is screaming from excitement_" said the crazy man.

A few minutes later:

The man is laying on the ground with the hooks still on his back.

"T-t-that's a-all I-I k-know, p-please just l-let m-me g-go" said the man.

The freak starts to remove the hooks and pulls the man up and tells him "_HAHAHAHAHA that was the funniest game i've had in a while, now since you won i'll let you go, you have a 15 seconds_"

He immediately starts running, he knows what will happen next if doesn't run fast enough, he only has 15 seconds to go near the exit of the sewers if he doesn't get there before that….

While he's thinking this the crazy man starts to count.

"_One…"_

"_Two_…"

"_Three…_"

"_Four…_"

He runs faster more panicked and stressed at the sound of the counting.

"_Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen….."_

The freak had started to count much more faster, why didn't he see that coming he asked himself.

"_Fifteen!"_ screamed the freak.

He then heard something that sounded like a animal running at him, "_Crow, Crow, Crow, Crow, Crow_" he couldn't describe what monster could create such a sound but he knew that he doesn't want to find out.

"_Crow, Crow, Crow!_" the sound was closer now, how could something move this fast? he asked himself, he looks back and out of the corner of his eye he sees… the kid who was chained is now running to towards him with a huge smile on his face in a weird costume with his saliva dripping from his mouth.

"OH FUCK!, FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" started to say the man.

He sees the light of the exit, "Yes! i've made it!" he said to himself, he's about to make it out, that kid is no match to the new guards since those new guards are stronger than the last guards.

He is about to reach the light and he makes it through "Help me!" he screams to the guards who immediately take action and attack the kid, they probably didn't even notice it was a kid at all, but they were stronger and killed him but by the time they were done he was already gone and he escaped the capital…

Or that was supposed to happen, he felt something go into his leg and falls instantly, he looks to his leg and sees a small bat shaped knife on it, he tries to stand up but by the time he finally stands the kid gets to him and like an animal he bites into his neck causing blood to paint the sewer walls, he screams for help but no one comes,

while he screams the kid continues biting into him and rips flesh off of him, he continues ripping flesh off until the man can't move and then drags his body by the neck into the sewers with some difficulty due to the size difference, as he's being dragged his vision starts to darken and finally dies….

Sam continues dragging the body of the stranger through the sewers until he reaches TBWL who wasn't that far away from him with Adrina by his side, Sam finally gets near him and then finishes eating the good parts of him leaving the extra fat alone.

"_Mr.B how did you know he was going to come here and say the hole hook thing?_" asked Adrina.

"_HAHAHAHAHA, i knew someone was going to come here so i could use him as an example_"said TBWL.

"_Well… mostly the second the part of that, i was planning to use someone as an example but…. this still works_" is what a normal person could draw from TBWL mind at that moment, if that person were to get the most basic and sane interpretation of what he was thinking.

"_S-sorry Mr.B for questioning your intellect I should have never questioned you_" said Adrina feeling stupid for asking him.

"_Now then! it's about time the shows begins! let's give the people of this kingdom a show they will never forget, we're going to turn this city into a masterpiece of a show!_" said TBWL.

"_So... let's start the first stage of the show! but we first need to set the stage for it and we'll need participants, and it seems that these "eight fingers" are up for the task so let's ask them for a little help shall we?_" says TBWL.

He then grabs the body of the random man and drags it into the darkness of the sewers laughing at what he was about to do, and turns around and tells Adrina "_Adrina~ how about we invite a few people to stay for a while, we could use some people to come and help to set the stage_".

"_Yes Mr.B!_" says Adrina separating from the group going into another section of the sewers with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

A day later:

In the streets of Re:estize three men are walking talking to one another, they were Climb, Sebas and Brain, they had just finished fending off Sebas's attackers and after extracting info from one of them they were heading to an eight fingers base, until they hear something….

"AHHHHHHHHH"

It was the scream of a woman, Climb started to run to see what happened and the others hurried behind him, the moment they got there they saw something that they didn't know how to describe it…

It was a person hooked on a big building with their heads missing arms stretch and a painted eight fingered hand in their chest.

"W-Who could have done this?" asked Climb.

"Either someone suicidal or someone crazy enough to take them on" sadi Brain to Climb.

"We should keep going Mr. Unglaus it appears that the guards are already taking care of it" said Sebas calmly to both of them.

"Yeah i guess we should keep going, we might not get another chance at this" said Brain and Climb nodded and kept going to the eight fingers base.

* * *

At the same time in an unknown location:

"_Mr.B! how are you gonna convince those meanies to work for us?_" asked Adrina.

"_Back in my city I found ways to make people stronger than myself work for me, the only thing i needed to do it's find that which drives and appeal to it or outsmart them until they become puppets and then use them against themselves, after all... in the criminal underworld you can't trust anyone below the sun"_ said TBWL.

"_Mr.B are you going to use that weird gas you have been working on?_" asked Adrina.

"_No, it isn't complete yet, but it could be finished by the time we need to close the curtains. Everything is going according to plan, are the participants ready?_" said TBWL.

"_Yes Mr.B they are waiting for your command to begin "act one", we are only waiting your orders_" said Adrina.

"_Good! it's about to be time for this city to enjoy the time of their life,let's give it to them!_"

* * *

**And that's the end for now, thanks for reading, leave a review if you have any idea or tip they are always welcomed, thank you again and goodbye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter of The Last Laugh, thanks to everyone who is reading this story, of course i don't own Overlord and enjoy.**

The surprise effect:

Unknown place, unknown time:

There is a dark room with a group of 6 people tied up in bandages to a chair restraining them from movement, none them knew where they were but they knew that it wasn't a good place for ANY of them, they hear a door open and they start to tremble in fear and then they see a man in black leather with a spiked helmet that covers his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"_I know you're all afraid, I can see you all trembling, You don't know why you're here but you know it can't be good…. and you're right it's not_"

"_You thought you had it all figured out, That no one would find you, That not even Blue Rose could ever get near your little circle, Just like a story in which you would always Win!... About a person who did something wrong, A knight in white armor saving the helpless and the ones that caused everything escaped and live to fight another day ...BUT THIS ISN'T ANY OF THOSE STORIES! there are familiar parts but they are all in the wrong places_"

"_The story goes as normal and then another character comes and changes story!.. There's nothing more frightening than not knowing what's going to happen next... You want to know how you ended up like this don't you? to know how i managed to catch you all, let's see…. it was a few hours ago when everyone was excited because of the posters I used to make my appointment with you….._" and TBWL starts to tell how they ended up like this.

Re:Estize, a few hours before the appointment:

People are screaming and guards are getting near the naked corpses of the victims of an atrocious crime with an eight fingered hand on their chest, they knew eight fingers wasn't like this, they have always been in the shadows never leaving a way to be traced and if they did leave something was because they wanted it to happen for their benefit, and the corpses of their victims were almost never found, this was someone else's work and this was a call to them, whoever did this was crazy to the point that the word "Crazy" was like calling him "a normal person".

They remove the corpses and start to carry them down, as they do this the eight fingers send after TBWL assassins that never came back, after this they decided to discuss things further.

A few minutes after they discussed what to do….

"So Zero and the six arms will teach this "ignorant" who is control of this city " said the leader of eight fingers.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be better if we dragged him out into the open and then have six arms finish them off?" said Hilma.

"Mmmm… I don't believe so, if this person could be dragged out into the opened he wouldn't do something as bold as what he did to those corpses and to US" said a robed man.

"So Zero you will go right?" said another robed man.

"Yeah we will, those corpses were in some the warehouses that only a few of our workers know about, we have an information leak on our hands, anyone got any idea who could have leaked anything" said zero in serious but relaxed voice.

"It might be that guy that disappeared from the slave division, no one saw him leave the city and none of our "workers" in the sewer entrance said nothing about him either, whoever did this might have got it out of him and then shut him up" said the smuggling division leader.

"Yeah that might be it, but do we have any info on this "ignorant"" said Zero.

"Not much, only that somehow some robed men got up to the warehouses and hooked all the corpses to the buildings and then went to the sewers and never came back up, so maybe his entire team is operating down there" said Staffan Heivish.

"Okay, me and the six arms are going in there, take care of him and his aids and then make an example out of him" said Zero proudly.

"Alright, so now let's move to the next topic of this meeting" said the leader of the eight fingers.

2 hours after…

Zero and the six arms are going through the sewers of the city, "who would live in a place like this" it's what Zero thought, they keep moving to the center of the sewers and then when they pass a section of the sewer a gate closes behind them and of course Zero punches right through it with ease.

"Heh, he truly thought that would stop us, a metal gate may stop a normal person but not six arms" said zero proudly.

They keep moving through the sewers and can't seem to find anything and then they decide to split up in teams of two so they can cover more ground, Zero goes alone because succuronte was recently captured by someone who attacked the slave division warehouses and they are now only 5 left and Zero is going to take that chance to go alone.

Davernoch and Marvist decided to team up while Edstrom and Peshurian teamed up too, they then mark the place were they will reunite and then they go off to different tunnels.

Edstrom and Peshurian are going down a sewer looking for whoever insulted the eight fingers, as they keep going the smell of rotting flesh starts to seep into their noses, they start to think that they are getting close to the place where the people might had been killed, and then they decided to get closer to the place where the smell came from and then they see a room with a few makeshift tables and tools and what seems like organs opened up and empty, and a few skulls lying around the floor with no meat left on them, they weren't shocked by this since their line of work often got into that kind of territory but they did wondered why would someone open them up, they continue examining the room and find out that most of the organs that were opened up were stomachs and they start to think that the person who did this to be able to hang the corpses more easily without the weight of the organs but still…. why open them up?

As they wondered this the smell of the flesh started to get worst and decide to get out of the room but then they couldn't focus on what to do, almost like they couldn't think normally, and then they started to have horrific visions and hallucinations of monsters that started to attack them but as they fight Edstrom's flying Scimitars moved more crazily and less elegant than before, more like an animals claws, as they keep fighting they get separated by the monsters and then they decide to kill the monsters first and then keep moving deeper into the sewers.

But their new opponents were very strong, maybe as strong as them, then Edstrom finally gets to stab the monster with her Scimitars but she too gets attacked by the monster and gets heavily injured, but as she finally started to think that she won her vision clears and instead of the monster she sees Peshurian stabbed with her Scimitars and his special sword with her blood on it, and as they realize that they had been fighting each other they get hit in the head by hammer , they try to get up but they get hit in the head time after time and after time until their heads were nothing more than a fleshy bowl.

And as their corpses lay there the person who smashed their heads passes by them and cuts a rope near them and then continues walking around before going into a hole in the sewer walls and leaves the room alone.

In another section of the sewers, Davernoch and Marvist are investigating around an operation room that wasn't in the sewer maps that they got from the other divisions, they start to think that maybe this was a set up from the divisions to test them or something, but they wouldn't do it like this and they no longer needed to be tested since no one new has joined their division, as they continue to investigate they find a box with weird noises coming from it, they look at each other confused at the box and with a look at each other Davernoch decides to open the box but before he does he activates a fire spell just in case it was a trap, as he opens the box a few insects crawl out of it and hide around the room and inside of it was the head of an undead with flesh still barely hanging on it's skull, as Davernoch starts to analyze the head Marvist notices that there seems to be more insects than before, Marvist saw that there were a few glass bottles with bugs with tags and numbers in a weird language that he never saw, then the room starts to fill with even more insects that the walls start to be covered with them, and then they start to head towards Davernoch and he uses the fire spell he had ready to kill most of them, but then the other bugs start to crawl into his robes but he uses another spell to kill them, Marvist who seems to not call the attention of the bugs kills lots of them with his sword, but Davernoch continues to be attacked by the bugs who appear to reproduce faster than any other type of bug they had ever seen, Davernoch starts to be eaten alive by the bugs that Marvist is desperately trying to kill, he then finally realizes how they were reproducing, they were laying their eggs on the flesh of the undead and their offsprings eat the flesh of said undead and grow into adulthood and then they repeat the cycle.

"AHHHHHHHHH" was the only thing that could be heard from Davernoch shaking and using spells to kill the insects.

As Marvist continues killing them something goes through his right arm cutting it in half, as he screamed in agony he sees that the bat shaped weapon went through his arm into Davernoch's chest giving the insects another opening into his undead body.

As he looks back to however cut his arm he sees a man in black leather with a weird spiked helmet covering his eyes which begged the question "How did he attacked me without being able to see me?" as he thinks this the man gets close to him and says:

"_I see you went out on a limb_"

"_Oh i forgot to tell you to not open that box, Those little insects love dead meat and your friend seems to carry some doesn't he?_".

"I-it was you! you son of a bitch!" screamed Marvist while the bugs finish eating Davernoch.

"_HAHAHAHA… you're talking about my posters asking for a meeting with your higher ups? was it good enough? do you think I should've probably opened them up fully or maybe cut their limbs and then put a stick through each of them and then re-attach them to the torso?_" said the man.

"_Is this yours?_" the man grabs Marvist's arm with his sword still in hand and then grabs the sword and continues talking.

"_I've heard about your skills, that you could kill any man with a single poisonous scratch, That's impressive… for someone who's no fun_" said the man.

"_I've also heard that you are very fond with the kids, SAMMY! Come! I found you a new friend!_" said the man and shortly afterwards a kid in a weird suit with a smile on his face with razor sharp teeth and claws appears behind him, as the kid gets near him he says "_Crow, Crow, Crow_" and starts to get close to him, after sniffing him the man says: "_Bon Appetit_" and as he finishes saying it the kid starts to bite him but due to his superior strength he started to fight back but the man pulls out some bat shaped weapon and starts making cuts into his legs and arms slowing him down allowing the kid to have an advantage and then he starts biting into the cuts the man had made and as the man leaves the room the kid continues biting Marvist and thanks to his strength he won't die soon….

In another section of the sewers Zero is walking into a round room with a person sitting in the middle of it.

"Hey!" said Zero towards the man, but the man didn't move, Zero knows that this is a trap, there was no other possibility that it could be anything else, he decides to keep moving until he gets to a metal gate, he punches it breaking it in half with ease but then another gate falls behind him of course he too punches right through it, but the moment the gate breaks some liquid falls on him but it then starts to burn his skin, he covers his eyes until the liquid stops falling on him and when it does both his skin and clothes are heavily damaged, blood is going through a few small holes in his skin and most of his monk clothes were dissolved and then another man enters the room, he was wearing black leather and a spiked helmet obscuring his eyes.

"_Sorry about the hole acid bath thing i can't let anyone go into the backstage, Could you take another bath? If you don't mind_" said the man.

Zero wastes no time in attacking the man but since he's been bathed in acid he's a weaker than normal and he wants to make him suffer.

Zero hits the man in the stomach sending him off to the wall of the sewers, the man spits a lot of blood and starts laughing but he can't stand up because Zero doesn't allow him.

"_HAHAHAHAHA! now that's the spirit, Come on let's keep this show going!_" said the man while bleeding from his mouth.

"You think this is a game? heh, you're truly crazy" said zero ignoring the pain of his skin.

"_HAHAHAHAHA you're truly funny, You remind me of someone i knew, He broke my back once, Guess how i killed him?_" said the man.

"Shut Up! You just wait until you meet my friends, They'll give you a fun time, I can guarantee you that" said zero looking over the man proudly.

"_Ohh.. you mean the other people who entered my home with you? Don't worry I offered my hospitality to them too, They said they were so happy with it that they too started to play_" said the man.

"That's a bad bluff if i've ever heard one, what's next? you'll tell me that the moon is purple" said Zero mockingly.

"_Owww.. trust me they are playing right now…. or should I say "were" playing, They were playing a game that i know too well_" said the man.

"_It has only ONE rule_"

"_BATMAN. ALWAYS. WINS._" and then fires several shots into Zero's body hitting him in most organs, But only enough of them to leave him barely alive.

Zero never saw him pull out the magic item to attack him but there's nothing he can do now, as he thinks this he falls to his knees and the man still bleeding from his mouth says:

"_The gun that killed my parents, I take it everywhere as a Reminder, That they died because they lived by ethical codes, That's the lesson i learned back in the alley_" said the man standing up in front of Zero and continues talking.

"_Can you hear it? That sound from deep inside? When you accept that everything you've done wasn't good enough, That YOU weren't good enough, That in the end "The Strongest Man In The Kingdom" was defeated by someone not even close to him_"

When he finishes speaking Zero's vision starts to fade and starts to die but the man grabs his head and pulls him to a chair and sits him down and then starts talking again.

"_Ohhh.. don't die yet we still haven't finished, i've got something just for you_" he then grabs another gun and takes something out and then closes it again and spins the thing in the middle of the weapon and points at him and says: "_There's a single bullet in here and if it gets in the tube you'll die but if you're unlucky enough you'll die slowly_" said the man pulling the trigger but nothing came out, he then spins it again and fires, again, and again, until something finally comes out… a red flag with a "bang" written on it, and then the man starts to laugh "_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_" and Zero in the edge of death looks at him and then the man pulls the trigger again and the flag fires into Zero's skull killing him instantly and when his corpse falls to the ground the man pulls the flag out of his skull and walks out of the room.

TBWL exits the room and Adrina is waiting outside and goes up to him and says: "_Mr.B you said you wouldn't use that gas on them_"

"_Don't worry Adri I used an old friend's gas, I asked him if I could borrow a few and he was generous enough to give me most of his stock_" said TBWL.

"_Still Mr.B I can't believe we just defeated the Six arms, specially Zero!_" said Adrina excited.

"_And the show hasn't even begun, we first need to talk to Zero's friends_" as he says this he passes by Adrina but as he passes by her he taps her shadow twice with his foot and continues walking and heads to the eight fingers base.

We go back to the room with the six people:

"_Now you all see don't you? How insignificant you really are but don't worry I'll help you understand, We have a few hours to talk about it, so let's have chat shall we?_" said TBWL to the heads of the Eight Fingers and he then starts to "talk" to them, they finally agree to his ideas and then they promise to work with him.

With his new Partners TBWL moves to one of their bases and continues to change the Eight Fingers ways of working.

In the same city but different building there's two figures in a very luxurious room,

a demon in a suit and the one in front of him an Undead with luxurious robes and a golden staff with what seems snakes holding gems in their mouths on the top, as they talk the demon tells his master something:

"Then Lord Ainz, there's a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"What is it, Demiurge?"

"While I was reading the materials Sebas sent, there was a few things that interested me, and I was wondering if I might have some time to investigate."

"Something caught your attention?"

"Yes, there's a few places I'd like to go visit. I'd like to be back by the time you return, but I need to look them first, which may delay me… It would be extremely rude of me to keep you waiting, my lord, but if at all possible, I beg you…"

"No problem, Demiurge. You're acting for the benefit of Nazarick, right? Waiting for that doesn't bother me at all. You should go."

"Thank you!"

**And that's it, I know some of you have questions and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities:**

**How did TBWL kill the Six arms?**

**He used the scarecrow fear toxin on Edstrom and Peshurian to make them kill each other.**

**Davernoch was eaten alive by a modified Dermestid Beetle colony and he too used it to distract Marvist and disarm him (no pun intended) and since he couldn't fight back Sam and TBWL killed him.**

**Zero was showered with stomach acid which would normally kill a normal person but since he is anything but normal it only weakened him enough to let TBWL gun to shoot right through him.**

** did Demiurge find TBWL?**

**He read Sebas reports about the corpses and he was intrigued and decided to put a Shadow Demon on Adrina to see how TBWL works and found him interesting since he wasn't what he expected and managed to detected the shadow demon.**

**Thank you all for reading this, if you enjoyed it you can leave your support on the reviews , thank you and goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 of The Last Laugh, thanks to everyone who has read this, todays chapter is the longest so have fun, of course I don't own any of the Overlord characters or TBWL, that's all for now, and let us continue this story.**

* * *

The Show Begins:

An hour and a half after Demiurge left, Ainz is sitting down on a coach, he's thinking on what to do after Demiurge arrives and then after thinking on what to do next Demiurge finally arrives and he has a wider smile than he usually does.

"How was it Demiurge?"

"It was great Ainz-sama, it appears that I've acquired two new tools for you to use my lord"

"Hmmm… Is that so, Demiurge would you mind telling me about these two new pieces so that I may know how to use them."

"As you wish, the first is the princess of the kingdom, Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, and the second is the newest leader of the Eight Fingers, The One Who Laughs."

"I see…"

"Alright Demiurge let's head back to Nazarick."

"Yes Ainz-sama."

They then go through a gate and leave the room.

At the same time in a different place TBWL is walking around a mansion that was previously in the hands of Hilma of the drug division, as he keeps walking he thinks on how fun life has become for him since his new master has allowed him to do his show while his plan is happening, and not only that he will have one his servants aid him in during the evening until the show begins, he then enters his private "study" and equips some of his tools and weapons and then puts on a watch, he then heads out of the room and goes to the meeting room of the Eight Fingers and after gathering them he talks to them:

"_My friends, we are going to have visitors on our homes tonight, and not only that! we are going to have the hole night to ourselves after they visit us, so treat well our visitors, we'll call for you when the show begins._"

After they discussed how they were going to treat their visitors he dismisses them and waits for Demiurge's assigned guard to arrive.

Then in the middle of the entrance of the mansion a portal opens and as TBWL looks at it and a woman came through it, it was a woman in a maid outfit with purple hair. TBWL goes down to meet her.

"Hello, my name is Entoma, I shall be at your service for the evening until the next stage of the plan begins."

Her voice was that of a kid, and as he thinks about it he sees her hair and realizes what she is and smiles even more.

"_Understood Entoma-sama, would you mind accompanying me for dinner?"_

"I'm sorry but I am on a diet so I can't eat much of what you may offer, I appreciate your understanding."

"_Ohh.. don't worry I can give you something you may like_"

He then signals to one of his subordinates and then they bring something in a box.

"_Do you prefer them alive or dead_"

Entoma then sees a human tied up, a bit of saliva goes down from her mouth and after cleaning it she answers

"Alive… thank you for this Mr….."

"_You can call me Laughs_"

"Thank you for the meal "

"_This way_"

They then go to the dinner room, TBWL sits down on the table and Entoma sits down on the other side, the people serving them come and give each their plates with their dinner, the one serving TBWL gives him his plate with fear but not enough to be annoying, he gives him a bat shaped piece of meat and the one serving Entoma does everything calmly and in her plate is silverware and a plate, then the living person in the box is brought to her, then the butler grabs the silverware and cuts a piece out of the person, he tries to scream but can't due to something on his mouth, he then serves it to Entoma who starts eating it until she's full, and after they both finish she talks to TBWL.

"May I ask where you got such capable staff "

"_They were one of my subordinates many "special" agents who are used to the kind of service they gave you, his name is Benson._"

"I see."

"_Ohhh.. I forgot, Benson could you call Adri and Sammy to come here._"

"Understood."

He then leaves and a woman enters the room with a weird suit, then a kid acting like an animal enters too and sees the person who got cut and starts to get excited and starts to say: "_Crow, Crow, Crow_" but then TBWL says: "_BAR!_" and he stops saying that thing and waits like a dog.

"_Mr.B who is the girl?_" said Adrina enviously.

"_She is going to accompany me for the evening until the show begins_"

"_Okay….._"

"_Are the shows tools and toys ready for them?_"

"_Yes Mr.B, they all are ready for the show._"

Then something starts to play a tune near TBWL, he then starts laughing and deactivates it:

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA… the first stage has begun, Benson keep watch and tell the guards to go outside and keep watch._"

Benson then leaves the room and heads to other side of the house and calls the guards to assigned them to their locations.

"_Or more like bait._" said TBWL waiting for the butler to leave.

Entoma finds it a bit funny how he called "bait" his fellow humans an unlike most he actually sees them as such and starts to understand why Demiurge was interested in this human.

"_Entoma-sama, I was thinking on going around town giving the people who aren't watching your show a taste of what their missing._"

"I believe it is a nice idea for them to enjoy such a show, what kind of entertainment do you wish to give them."

"_I'm feeling quite generous today, I think I'm going to give the kids and their families a very special show AND most of the kids can participate with Sammy in it._"

Entoma then looks to Sam who is sitting down like a dog on the floor and says:

"That would be great for them, may I ask what you wish to do with those who don't like your show."

"_Ohhh… they will join my_ _food department staff._"

Entoma laughs a little as TBWL laughs out loud, and after they finish Benson enters the room.

" , a member of Blue Rose, Gagaran, is getting near the mansion, what do you wish to do with her?"

"_Has she now? hehehehehe… Entoma-sama do you wish to have your dessert to-go or here?_"

"To-go ." said Entoma happily.

* * *

A few minutes later, outside of TBWL mansion:

Gagaran is walking around a small garden heading to one of the mansions of the eight fingers, the other adventures and guards should arrive soon to tear down this base, as she goes near the house she notices that there aren't any guards around the base, she questions this and as she gets to the front of the mansion a man in a weird black leather suit and spiked helmet covering his eyes watching from above in the VIP room, he then speaks to her.

"_Hello there miss, may I ask what can I offer you this evening?_"

"I don't know mister, maybe if I look around your home I can find something that may be good."

"_HAHAHAHAHA… Sorry miss but you might have trouble doing so, after all, you are part of tonight's show_"

And then a bunch of people dressed up as clowns and bats come out of nowhere with weapons going with their themes, they all surround Gagaran and then the man continues:

"_Let the show begin_"

Then everyone starts attacking her, of course she's an Adamantite adventurer, she fights them off easily and the man watches amused from the top of the VIP area.

"_Well done miss, lets begin round two."_

Then even more dressed up people come but this time they were noticeably stronger than the last batch of warriors, and the man continues talking:

"_It appears we got another batch of warriors AAANNNDDD a new ally for our great warrior, would you mind coming out lady?_" pointing to the dark corner of the room.

Then out of nowhere a girl in assassin clothes comes out of it and the man moving with precise and strong attacks pushes her off the VIP room into the area where Gagaran is fighting, after falling next to Gagaran they get back to back.

"I wasn't expecting you to come here this fast Tia." said Gagaran.

"What's taking you so long? these freaks shouldn't be as hard to beat as their boss."

She looks to the VIP room and sees the man in the weird suit looking very calm and amused looking at their direction.

"He's more hard to take down than the others."

They then continue fighting the dressed up people, but faster than before since they're two, after they finally finished off the last guy the man starts to talk.

"_HAHAHAHAHA… you two are the funniest fighters I've seen recently, so let's spice things up a bit._"

Then from behind him a weird looking maid shows up and he continues talking:

"_Which do you prefer more?_"

"The small one"

"_She's all yours._"

And then the girl drops in front of them and gets ready to fight, and as they start fighting the man comments on their fight complementing each of them, as he does this something starts to play music and a girl in a weird looking outfit comes from behind the man and has a kid in a dog collar.

"_Let's go Adri, it's about time the kids show begin, call the others over, TONIGHT! WE'RE GOING WILD!_" and the girl starts to have a little giggle as the kid starts acting like a dog.

"_We're leaving! see you later! hehehehe._" said the man while waving goodbye to the fighters, and starts going into the house, but gets interrupted by a crystal dagger that he dodges easily moving to his right, he looks back and sees a girl in red cape and a weird mask floating above him.

"Where do you think you're going freak."

"_To have fun little girl, Sammy do you want to play with the little girl?_"

"_Crow, Crow, Crow!_" says the kid while jumping towards her.

"What a stupid attack [Reverse Gravity]"

Then the kid starts going up as if he was flying but the man pulled the chain down and the kid once more headed towards her, but since she can't kill a child she moves back and then the man throws several bat-shaped knives towards her and she continues dodging them and then the man goes back into the mansion, the girl tries to follow but gets shot at by the insect maid and its forced back to her party.

"We have to finish this quickly before he escapes" said the little girl.

"Yeah we know but this monster is harder than usual, we have been trying for a while and nothing has worked, do you have any ideas shorty?"

"I don't, but you two have been fighting both of them so you tell me what I can do with them."

"The freak hasn't come down here to fight, he has just been up there talking and sending people to fight us." said Tia.

"So he can't fight?"

"No, he's well capable of fighting, Tia tried to kill him but he detected her and threw her down here to fight with me."

"Well let's finish this and find that bastard."

They then get ready to fight, and the battle with Entoma continues…

* * *

A few minutes later in another section of Re:Estize:

TBWL is walking around a tunnel with Adrina and Sam being walked like an animal by him, as they walk TBWL moves and presses a few bricks and a fake wall removes itself, after entering he seals it and blocks it by making that section of the cave collapse, since that base is now compromised he can't allow them entrance into his cave, as he continues he enters a cave with a circular table and 6 people sitting down on it with a few of them having guards, as he enters he begins the introduction:

"_Did you treated our visitors kinly my friends?_"

"Yes!" answered everyone nervously.

"_Good_ _my friends! the show has now begun, lets give this city what it deserves, let's give them the greatest show they have ever seen, does everyone remember their roles in this show?_"

"Yes!" said everyone in the room.

"_Good… now then when the signal appears we shall start in the surrounding areas of it, I will go ahead and do my agenda while each of you do what you must, HAVE FUN! GO CRAZY! SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF! LET THE REBIRTH OF THE EIGHT FINGERS BE THE LOUDEST BEGINNING THE ENTIRE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

They all agree and after a while a man enters.

"A wall of flames has appeared and is covering a section of the capital!"

When he finishes saying that they all look at TBWL who just smiles and signals them to leave, as they leave he takes Adrina and a big group of people and leaves the room.

In the streets of Re:estize on top of a building:

TBWL is in the top of a building overlooking a section of civilian houses, he smiles as his men go around each house taking all the civilians out, as they exit they put them on lines, he then goes a few steps back and grabs one of the guards that weren't fighting inside the flame wall, he pulls him and shows him what is happening.

"_See, people go out to see good shows._"

"P-please don't kill them."

"_Don't worry I won't kill them… mostly..._" he says this while he's moving the man's mouth into a smile.

He then looks around and sees that different groups of people are moving to distant parts of the city, as they all get ready he goes down the tower and goes to the front of a group of people, they were people who didn't have children, those that were alone or the grandfathers of families, they were all tied up and couldn't leave or speak, they look horrified at TBWL who is sitting down in front of them, he then sits down in a chair, grabs a book and opens it and starts talking.

"_Once upon a time there was a kid, his family was very happy and very close to one another, one night the kid and his parents went out to a theater to watch a show, the show was great and they all had fun watching it, as they leave they start talking about it…_"

Then a family of a girl and her two parents walk in front the group and right beside TBWL and are signaled by his men to not run, TBWL then continues reading.

"_Then out of nowhere a man comes out trying to mug the family, but the father isn't letting him do it, and then…_"

He pulls out a weapon and shots both parents but leaves the girl alive, the observers scream in horror and TBWL then gets close to the girl and kneels beside her and pulls out something and lets it leak and a weird gas starts to get out but it only stays around where the girl and TBWL is and he continues.

"_Welcome to the new bat family._"

The girl starts to cry but then her face pales and starts to laugh and TBWL laughs too, he then tells her something and she goes to a nearby building and enters it, TBWL turns to the observers and continues talking.

"_What? did you miss it? let me start again, if you don't mind._"

And he retells it to them, again, and again and again and again until there were no more people to kill, and he then turns to them and says:

"_KIIIDDDSSS, come here and celebrate your great acting with them!_"

All of the orphan kids go back to the front of the audience and TBWL then points to the audience and the kids leap into them and starts biting them and scratching them like animals until they are all dead, he then orders his men to take them to their new home and then heads to the next division of his men to do the same to the people they captured.

He goes from group to group, from mass murder to mass murder, from one side of the city to the other, when he finishes he goes to the meeting point of his forces and as he gets there his men are all ready for the ending of the show.

"_Is everything ready?_"

"Yes, everything is ready."

"_Let's begin!_"

Then after he gives the signal to his men they all activate a gas and release it inside the sewers and since they opened all the entrances to the sewers in a certain area the gas leaks into parts of the city, the people there start to become crazy and start killing each other, the guards are impaling one another, people chopping their neighbours arms and limbs, kids biting into their parents throats, eating them and one another, while all of this is happening TBWL is sitting down in the middle of a building that has several tunnels to the sewers and starts laughing.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. you can all hear them can't you, their screams of joy and happiness, as I've said people go out to enjoy such a great show and we have given it to them, a show they won't forget._"

Everyone around him are really nervous and they start to get traumatized by what they're doing, some of them have a mental breakdown others cry their pain out except those whose job dwells into that kind of territory.

Then from underneath him a shadow demon comes out and TBWL kneels down.

"Demiurge-sama's plan is about to finish, withdraw your forces and wait for further orders."

"_Understood._"

The shadow demon goes back into his shadow, he turns to everyone in the same room as him and they are already picking everything up, he then looks around to the beautiful sounds coming from the city, he then waits for his men to finish moving things out, until everything is gone except the symbol of the reborned Eight Fingers.

* * *

At the same time in another place of the capital:

Demiurge is sitting down in a room with a dark elf by his side and a warrior in black armor sitting in front of him.

"Demiurge, I wanted to ask how is the plan of The One Who Laughs going?"

"Yes Ainz-sama, his plan has finished, he has landed a fierce and deadly punch to the capital leaving them ready for the next step of your plan."

"I see… would you mind telling me what you think of him and his plan."

"As you wish, unlike the Princess, The One Who Laughs is very unpredictable and holds much more knowledgeable than her, and his plan…" Demiurge stops and gets very happy and smiles even more "His plan is very impressing, he has done something that could make me jealous and is at the same level or better than what I did tonight to the kingdom."

"I see, so he has given you such a great impression, if he has done so I shall reward him, bring him to Nazarick a day after we're finished here."

"As you wish Ainz-sama."

"Now Demiurge let's keep the show going."

* * *

30 minutes after Jaldabaoth attacked the capital:

Inside a tent:

"Thank you for… for everything Momon-sama." said Lakyus to momon who is standing with the other great adventures in the capital.

"Don't worry Lakyus,it was the right thing to do, you don't have to thank me , I should be the one thanking you for keeping the demons back so they won't attack civilians." he then bows his head respectfully.

"N-no Momon-sama don't do that!" said Lakyus flushing of nervousness and Evileye gets very jealous at her for getting Momon to do that.

As this is happening the Princess is watching from the other side of the room and a guard gets into the tent with a horrified face and carrying a bag full of something.

"P-p-princess, s-something h-has h-happe-ened w-with t-the eight f-f-fingers-s."

"What happened?"

He tries to say something but gets grossed out and gives the note describing the event to one of the adventures who then gives it to Tina to read.

"According to this, a mass amount of civilian corpses were found in the less guarded areas of the city and some in other parts of the city, most of the corpses had a hole through their heads while the others had limbs cut from them, bite marks on most of their bodies, others were punched to death, most of the murdered were parents and the elderly, the children are missing and they started a searching party, those who survived are homicidal maniacs that want to kill anything that moves, after they found the survivors they found evidence leading to who did this."

Everyone (except Momon who had his helmet on and Nabe whose expression didn't change) had faces of disgust and Lakyus starts to talk.

"How did this happen? The demons were never spotted outside of the wall of fire outside of Evileye's encounter with the insect maid, why were we never told about this."

"The guards were affected by... whatever caused this and didn't inform us, but going back to the report, the piece of evidence they found is this."

Tina then pulls out a card that has on the front an eight fingered hand burning and the symbol of a bat rising from it, on the back was a picture of a man in dark leather and a spiked helmet covering his eyes smiling to whoever is seeing that card.

"It was that freak!" screamed Evileye angrily.

"Who Evileye?" asked Lakyus.

"He was at the mansion before Jaldabaoth arrived, he had that insect maid working for him."

"So he's working for Jaldabaoth."

"Yeah, there is a good chance that he is working for them if what Evileye says is true, this man might had summoned him just to do this atrocious act without being interrupted, he probably did a trade with that demon and he agreed because even more pain would be caused to our people." said the princess entering the conversation and continues.

"Not only that, judging by that drawing in the front he has reformed eight fingers into something new, Tina could you tell where exactly where the corpses found."

Tina then pulls out a map and after drawing big x's on different areas she puts it near the princess and continues explaining.

"The bigger x's mark the places where the corpses had holes on their heads and had bite marks, the smaller ones are the ones where the corpses didn't have limbs and even worst injuries than the bigger x's."

The princess then realizes what the x's mark and starts to connect them in a shape that they should have seen coming, it was the shape of a bat, the same as the one in a card but it had 4 "Ha's" written around it.

Everyone in the room falls into silence and look at each other and then Lakyus starts talking:

"Evileye, Tia, Gagaran tells us everything you know about this son of a bitch."

All three look at each other and Evileye decides to talk about it.

"First, the man is capable of fighting or at the very least has some kind of detection ability or skill, second he has two main subordinates, a kid that acts like a dog and a girl in a weird outfit, and third I believe this is the guy that kidnapped the librarian that helped you a week ago."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah if we don't include that he is or was working with Jaldabaoth, and that he is the new leader of the eight fingers."

"Princess, what do you think we should do now?"

"We can't do anything for the moment, we are lacking in man power so we can't do anything at the moment but when we can I'll tell you."

"The princess is right, we are lacking in man power, we need to recover and then find him and put the eight fingers down." said Momon.

Everyone looks at one another, they know they won the battle with Jaldabaoth but they lost the battle with that freak, as they stay in silence they start to go out of the tent and go outside to see if anyone needs help.

TBWL is inside of a building watching them go out of the tent, as he sees their disgusted faces he laughs, not only because he knows by the look of their faces that they found out that their whole fight with "Jaldabaoth" was for almost nothing, they can't do anything about it because they need to rebuild and can't spare extra men.

As he watched this he sees Lakyus and gets reminded of another person he knew and starts to get ideas of how to torture her to death, then one of the many kidnapped children goes near to him and he then goes down to the main hall where most of the kids are "playing" with their "Food", he then goes down and continues their training.

One day later:

TBWL is in the meeting room of the new and reformed eight fingers organization "The Bat family" but no one is there but him and Sam with his new brothers in law accompanying him, as they stay there a portal opens up and a familiar maid comes out from it and TBWL kneels.

"You may rise ."

"_Long time no see Entoma-sama, may I ask what happened to you voice._"

"A girl in a red coat did this to me."

"_I see… you mean Evileye of Blue Rose, she's the only human that could at least scratch you, if our master wills it I can aid you in making the rest of her life hell._"

"Ainz-sama has already answered that wish and he wishes to speak with you."

He then stands up and enters the portal accompanied by Entoma and Sam with his brothers, as he enters he goes into a giant room filled with golden and beautiful art adorning it, as he walks down the giant room he sees him, his new master, a skeleton in robes fitting of a ruler and a giant golden staff, an insectoid, 2 dark elves, Demiurge, a pale girl in a dress, and another woman with black hair and horns coming out of her head and wings from her waist, TBWL kneels when getting near to the throne.

"You may rise"

TBWL looks up to look to his master.

"Your actions in the capital have showed me that you're a capable individual and deserve rewarding, so tell me what do you wish and I shall grant it to you."

"_If you say so my lord, I wish to have someone more powerful than the adventurer Evileye help me since that human and her team may be trouble later on for me and the Bat family._"

"Yeah they might be trouble for you and your organization."

"Entoma, you shall aid him in his deeds and protect him of any threat."

"Understood Ainz-sama."

"Now then return to your home, we shall inform you soon of your next assignment, until then continue to cripple the capital."

"_As you wish my lord._"

* * *

**This is the ending of the chapter, thank you all for reading again and next chapter coming next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting but I was having a few problems with my laptop, so here is chapter 6 of the last laugh, by the way I'll be updating the cover Image to show you some ideas I have for the story and where things will go to, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

**Inside Nazarick:**

TBWL is kneeling down to the master of the Tomb.

"Now then return to your home, we shall inform you soon of your next assignment, until then, continue to cripple the capital."

"_As you wish my lord._"

TBWL stands up and leaves the throne room followed by Entoma and Sam, Ainz then teleports out of the throne room and the Guardians start talking.

"Was that a human?" asked Shalltear.

"Yes Shalltear, he is." answered Demiurge.

"He gave me the creeps." said Aura.

"M-me too." said Mare.

"Don't worry about it, he's a very useful tool for Ainz-sama." said Demiurge.

" . .TRUSTWORTHY?"

"Yes Cocytus, he is, you see Laughs has one objective, to win no matter what, with us his chances increase and gets to do what he wants and we get a useful tool, it's a win-win situation for both parties."

**1 Day after the show.**

TBWL is in his new cave going through a set of documents all with the Batman symbol on the top, he starts reading one of them, it was the one for the gold income, it seemed to go down recently due to his night activities in the city and the forming of the Bat Family, as he reads this Entoma enters the room with a plate with food, he looks back at her and he then gets up from the table and sits down on another table that had a blue rose in a glass container, Entoma serves him his food and he starts eating, after he finishes he gives the plate to Entoma and continues looking through the documents and after checking them all he looks around and goes into his private room and grabs a few tools: big knives, a grappling hook, special weapons made in Nazarick, and goes out of the room and enters the main hall of the bat cave, Entoma was standing next to the door waiting for him to come out.

"Will you go out tonight ?"

"_Yes, I'm going to go sightseeing._"

"May I accompany you?"

"_Don't worry I'll just be gone for a while._"

He then leaves the cave through a door, Entoma then moves to clean up some of the mess around the room, she looks at the door through which TBWL left through and starts thinking.

"I can't wait to see what he'll do next."

TBWL is looking at the capitol from the top of a building, looking around watching every inch of the area, he sees the people of the city in their houses afraid, guards walking around with frighten looks on their faces, as he does this he looks at the palace, it was a great castle, as he looks this he hears a group of people talking, as he looks down he sees a group of 6 cloaked people walking down the streets heading to an Inn, he gets intrigued since they didn't have an adventurer plate, he keeps watching them from above until they enter the Inn…

Inside the Inn entered several cloaked people, after they enter one of them takes of their cloak revealing a man with a few scars through his face and long hair and goes to the counter while the other sit down on a table on the side and start talking in a low voice.

"This place isn't as bad as the rumors said it was."

"Probably because people don't go out as much as before, I mean look at the woman in the reception, she's scared, this "massacre" must have crazy."

The man from before goes back to the group with the keys to their rooms.

"I've acquired the rooms my lady." he says as she hands the keys.

"Alright, let's go to the rooms and tomorrow we continue."

The group starts going up the stairs and arrive to two rooms and the Leader cloaked and the rest enter one room to talk, after a few of them do enchantments they nod to the Lady and she removes her cloak revealing a woman that looks like Tina and Tia of blue rose but more mature than them, the rest keep them on and they start talking.

"Akalaloth have you managed to get a hold of the remaining eight fingers?"

"No my Lady, they have gone silent, I'm afraid that they may have been eliminated.."

"I see, how about the rumors, do you have anything?"

"Yes, I do, some say that a man known as "The One Who Laughs" has been drugging the city, others say that he's a demon, others say that he took down the eight fingers, and a few farfetch ones say that he's Jaldabaoth's boss."

"Hmmm… Do we have anything on who the one who Laughs is apart from the rumors?"

"I'm afraid not much, only his looks."

"Well that's very weird"

"Yes my lady, it is very weird, but that makes it easier for us, he wears a set of weird black leather clothes, he has a helmet that covers his eyes with spikes coming out of it, the only part of his face that can be seen is his mouth which is always smiling, his skin color is paler than that of a vampire."

"I see…"

"What shall we do if we encounter him?"

"Keep him alive, I wish to get information about them, if he has any."

"As you wish."

She takes off her robes revealing assassin clothes under it with daggers on both sides of her waist and a few in her back, the others keep their robes.

"Is anyone else in the Inn?"

"Only the receptionist my Lady."

"Elijah, Edson, you two stay here, Akalaloth, Uhran, Tohrand go to the other room after we finish planning, understood?"

"Understood" said everyone in the room, then two of the robed men walk and stand next to her and remove their hoods revealing a man with a dark mask and the other was the man with the scars on his face.

"Elijah when are you going to disperse the spell? You're standing next to Lady Tila"

Then the man's face disappears revealing the slim face of a man with dark hair and eyes of eastern descent.

"I'm sorry."

[Knock]

Everyone pulled their daggers out waiting for a second knock to come from the door but it never came, Uhran stepped towards the door and looks back to Tila and she nods and opens the door to find nothing there, of course he checks each side of the door with the dagger ready, he turns back to Tila and closes the door.

But when he is about to close the door the door springs open with a kick by a black boot and a man in black leather with a spiked helmet and two huge knives falls on him and stabs him in the throat killing him instantly, then Akalaloth and Tohrand attack him at the same time, he drops one of the knives and grabs Tohrand's arm and moves him into Akalaloth's direction and he stabs him, the moment the dagger goes through him TOWL pushes his corpse on him and when he moves it out of the way he gets headbuted and gets a spike through his head and dies instantly, he then moves to Tohrand who's still alive and breaks his neck with his foot and looks to Tila's direction with his huge smile covered in blood coming down from his helm.

"_Sorry about that, they were very rude so I had to calm them down._" and he then picks up the knife he dropped.

Edson gets ready to attack but Tila stops him and steps in front of them.

"Why are you here Laughs?"

"_I was wondering who you were, after all, I met a girl that looked just like you._"

"Did you kill her?" said Tila angry.

"_No, that wouldn't be fun..._"

Tila calms down and he continues talking.

"_I also came here for something else, I have a deal for you._"

"As if Lady Tila would work for a freak like you." said Edson

Tila then lifts her hand shuts Edson up.

"What do you have?"

"_Those two assassins, I can give them to you, all I demand is OBEDIENCE. Will you KNEEL? or will you DIE?_" he says this while sharpening his knives and his smile widening even more.

Tila thinks on the offer, if she does this she will get them back, but if she doesn't she's going to have a hard time killing him, she may not be as talented as her sisters but she can still do her job right.

"Lady Tila, shall we eliminate him." asked Elijah.

"No, Laughs, I'll join you if you tell me what's your plan."

"_Hehehehehe… I can't tell you the plan, but I can tell you the GOAL, it's very simple really, rip off all the petals of Blue Rose._"

"And how will that help me get them?"

"You don't know? _They're part of Blue Rose, after I tear them off they will be more open to the idea of going with you._"

"They're with Blue Rose?, no, no that can't be right."

"_Ohhh trust me, they are with them, I would know, the blue one tried to attack me, they are with them but right now I'm giving you a golden ticket to them. _"

Tila looks at him, he may look like a freak but "the massacre" was enough proof of his capability to planning and he's the exact type of person the eight finger would have under their control, he may be their only lead to them.

"Deal."

Edson and Elijah look at her in confusion and she looks back at them, her eyes projected the same fire as the one when she was told that her sisters disappeared, they withdraw their weapons and stand still.

"_I knew you would make the right choice, now dispose of the corpses, I shall meet you downstairs, if you don't show up within 15 minutes..._" his smile widens and everyone gets the message.

He then steps out of the room and it's heard how he goes downstairs.

"Lady Tila, please forgive my ignorance why did you agree to work for him?" Said Edson.

"He may not look like it but he's capable of what he claims he can do, as long as we keep our end of the deal we have nothing to fear, but if does betray us... I at least hope we can get away in less than two pieces."

"As you wish my Lady."

They start to use some spells to burn the corpses and then they head downstairs and see TOWL sitting on a table with the receptionist's corpse lying next to him, her neck broken, he looks at them, his smile still full of Akalaloth's blood.

"_Let's go, I'm taking this meat bag home, does anyone volunteer to carry it?_"

Elijah steps forward and puts the corpse on his shoulders and then they all walk out of the building, TOWL then climbs up a building with ease and everyone else follows, as they all go through the roofs of the capital they see the entire capital on its glory, or what's left of it, as they see this they go into a sewer pit, as they enter they go through caves and disgusting smells, after this everything seems to dull down and then they arrive to a cave with a group of people working around setting a few things in place, when some of them see TOWL they get nervous and start trembling while the others stay calm, almost like statues, as they pass them they enter a mansion and a weird looking maid appears.

"Mr. Laughs, may I ask who this people are?"

"_They are our guest for the time, prepare some rooms for them, I also brought a meal for the kids._" Elijah then drops the corpse on a bag that was presented to him by a butler that was next to them, he then takes the corpse and disappears.

"As you wish." and she goes upstairs and a group of maids appear, all of them looked like retired assassins, as she passes by them they follow her and disappear in one of the hallways.

"_Come, let's have a chat._" he then walks into a living room and sits down without cleaning off the blood on his helm, his smile still full of blood, Tila and everyone else sit down and he starts talking with them.

"_Since you're going to be a part of our community you will need to know how we work, when I tell you to do something you will do it, no questions asked, if you betray me… Well...I'll make sure what it's left of you will never be recognized as a corpse._"

Tila, Edson and Elijah look at each other and then nod in TOWL direction.

"I wanted to ask, do you have any connections to the eight fingers?" said Tila.

"_Ha! you mean those amateurs? yes I know them, they are my partners, my friends, they may be good but they were nothing but a joke without a setup or punchline, I gave them both. _"

"I-is that so…"

"_Now I'll give you your mission, you will investigate all of the members of Blue Rose and bring said information back to me._"

"What will happen if we get caught? will you rescue us and kill our captors?..." asked Elijah.

"_That would be… TOO boring."_

They look at each other, their eyes showed their nervousness.

"I-I see."

Then the maid from before stepped into the room.

"The rooms are ready, if you would please follow me."

They then stand up and bow to TOWL, they then walk out of the room.

"_Now then go to sleep, rest well, tomorrow, you join the game._"

After they leave into the rooms TBWL moves into the main hall and enters a hallway leading to the wine and beer cellar, he goes down the stairs and after moving piece of the wall he enters a cave tunnel leading to a dark room, in it sat a table filled with torture tools, and next to them is a man tied to a chair, his clothes were ragged, his face was covered by a piece of cloth.

"Is someone there? Please get me out! I will pay anything, just.. just get me out."

"_Sorry, but no one is coming… it's just you and me, for the rest of the night._"

"No, No…PLEASE! I'll give you anything, just let me go, I won't tell anyone, please, just let me go…"

"_HAHAHAHAHA! You're truly funny... I mean you thought that someone who kidnapped you, you of all people, would let you off the hook just because you squeaked like a baby mouse._"

"Please, please, just… just don't kill me, please…"

"_I won't kill you, that would be too boring…_"

He grabs a tool in the shape of a crocodile's head, he opens it and closes it, he turns to him and moving the tool around he.

"Please, don't… don't… just, just let me go just let me go…"

**1 Hour later:**

TOWL is walking around the man, his voice is no longer audible, his ragged clothes now bathed in blood, his face still covered.

"_Now stay here and think on what you've done._" he leaves the room leaving the man in the room, as he walk out he goes back into the cellar, he looks around and sees every single barrel of wine, he remembers his mansion, Alfred and the others, when he was a loser, when he tried, again and again to do the impossible, he was a fool, he thought he could win a game in which the rules were against him, when he killed the joker he could finally see, he finally saw that he could win the game, he needed to let go of what holded him back, he became what he was supposed to be, he continues walking through the hallways of the mansion, he gets back to the main hall and Entoma is waiting for him to get there.

"Mr. Laughs, may I ask why you invited these humans?"

"_Because they're bees, I only need them to buzz around the Blue Rose for a while before I squash them, after all, that's the only thing they're good for._"

Entoma looks how TOWL enters his private room, he disappears from her sight and she goes to the living room, she sits and pulls out a piece of paper, she starts writing a report, she writes about tonight's events and the activities that TOWL does, she closes the report and thinks, he may be a human but unlike any human she has ever seen or heard he doesn't care what it takes to win, innocents, friends, huge amounts of money, his own life… he didn't care what it took, after all, he took down the eight fingers, he leaved the house, alone, and fought assassins from this world for fun, he may not say it but he only killed half of them simply because he wanted to, she has heard of these kinds of humans, psychopaths, Sadists, but not even he could fit into those groups of humans, he was something worst, a nightmare.

Inside the dark room TBWL is looking at his hand in a mirror, he then pulls out a piece of dark cloth, he removes it revealing a needle, he touches it with his finger, and dark energy flew out of it and the mirror crack'd, he looks at it and smiles, he puts the needle back in the piece of cloth and puts its in his jacket, he sits down on his table, he grabs a random note book, he opens it revealing many drawings resembling blueprints, he starts to to look through them and stops in the one of something looking like a ring with a base holding it in place, he rips the page off and puts it in his jacket, he keeps it there and walks to the bed and sits on it, he lays on the bed, he thinks on what the plan is going to be, he gets up and leaves the room closing the door slowly.

**Back in Nazarick:**

Ainz is sitting in his office with a maid by his side, he's going through papers of the tomb's situation, he looks at a paper, he puts Nazarick's symbol on it after reading a few sentences of it, he keeps doing it for a while until a knock came from his door and he looks up to see one of Nazarick's maids poking her head through the door.

"Ainz-sama, Demiurge-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Let him in."

The maid nods and opens the door and Demiurge enters the room, his face with his normal smile, he walks into the room and bows to him.

"You may rise, do you have any news Demiurge?"

"Yes Ainz-sama, it's about Laughs, he has sended me a report, he says he wishes to enact a plan to shatter the team of Blue Rose, he wishes to have an audience with you to talk about it."

"I see… I shall go after I finish with these documents."

"Forgive me for asking a a foolish request my lord but may I accompany you?"

"Yes Demiurge you can."

"Thanks for accepting my foolish request!"

Ainz then continues marking and reading the Documents, after finishing the last one he gets up from his chair and grabs the fake staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and creates a gate and enters with Demiurge behind him, as he walks through the [Gate] he sees the living room of a mansion and TBWL is sitting in a comfortable chair in front of a luxurious sofa, he was wearing his normal leather clothes and his spiked helmet but it was stained with blood, his smile covered with stains of the blood of his victim, he kneels down in front of Ainz the moment he shows up.

"You may rise."

TBWL follows by standing up and sitting in the same chair as he was before.

"I see you have been occupied recently Laughs."

"_Yes my lord, I had an encounter with some very friendly people to play a game with, they didn't know the rules, OUR rules, so they lost._"

"Is that so… I've been told that you wanted to tell me your plan that will break Blue Rose."

"_Yes my lord, I have a plan that will shader them, with it not only will Momon become more trusted by the people of this nation but also of the other nations, it will also add a new piece for you to use and extract information from._"

"I see… tell me Laughs what exactly do you have in mind."

"_As you wish, this is how things are going to go like…_"

**A few minutes later…**

"_And that will be the end of the plan._"

"Demiurge, what do you think of his plan?"

"I believe it is a good plan for your wishes Ainz-sama, although I wish to know what will happen to that person after we're finished here."

"_I shall eliminate it, it will be a good thing for me to investigate._"

"Good, start with it immediately, keep me informed of everything."

"_As you wish my lord._"

[Gate]

Ainz then steps through it followed by Demiurge and disappear.

"_This is going to be FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" and he stands there laughing his heart out in the living room.

* * *

**Well that's the ending for today's chapter, by the time you finish reading this I will be already working on the next one, just to tell now, this "Arc" will finish in 6 or 8 chapters after this, I'm having fun writing this and I hope you guys and girls are having fun too, sorry for making you wait and talk to you in the next one. **


End file.
